Noticing true love
by lover4u
Summary: Au Kagome and Inuyasha are best friends 4ever. She had always had a crush on him, but he never cared. Now when she starts to like someone else, he starts to fall in love with her.
1. new neighborhood

Hi!! This is my first ficcy I have ever written. So…. be nice. 

I don't own Inuyasha. Even though I really really want to. 

Ages of the children

Inuyasha-6

Kagome-5

Sesshoumaru- 10

Chapter 1

6 year old Inuyasha grumbled. He had just moved into the neighborhood and was sitting in his backyard. He hated this. Why did he have to move in the middle of nowhere? And why is he outside when he can be protected in the new house. Grrrr.. Stupid Sesshoumaru!! He got me in trouble, and after lots of yelling and screaming his daddy threw him outside. "Go outside, you've been moping for too long!!" yelled his dad. Stupid father….

Just then some girl popped put of nowhere. He was so surprised he fell down. 

"Hi!!!! I'm Kagome! Whats your name???" Yelled the girl. By the time Inuyasha had gained back his senses he wanted to strangle whoever knocked him down. 

"Hello?? Anybody in there??" yelled the girl

Inuyasha looked up and there was about his age. She was short had long black hair and bright blue eyes. 

"GOD!!! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!!? Do you always knock down every person you see down!?" Inuyasha yelled. He was furious. He'd been having a bad day and this girl was making it a lot worse.

"Gosh your so cranky." Wailed the girl 

"Keh, go away" was all Inuyasha could reply

"Your funny!!" giggled the girl. "Anyways my name is Kagome!! And welcome to the neighborhood!!" 

God, was this girl stupid? Couldn't she tell he wanted to be left alone? Inuyasha grumbled and started walking away from the rambling girl.

"Hey, wait up!" Kagome cried. Inuyasha froze. What will it take to get this girl away from him? He turned around and was right about to tell her to go away. When she started petting his ears. Inuyasha looked at the girl. This was too weird; almost everybody else was freaked put by his ears. 

"Their funny. It's like a puppy." Giggled Kagome, "and you've got funny hair and eyes too!!" 

"Keh"

"Wuts your name!!?" Asked Kagome 

"Inuyasha." 

"What?? I can't hear you!"

"It's Inuyasha!!!" 

"Oh." Well you don't have to yell!!" Kagome yelled. "Well… you wanna be my friend??" Kagome then put on her best puppy eyes. (yea I kno it sounds corny).

Inuyasha sighed if he said he yes, maybe she'll leave him alone. 

"Yea… ok…" he said quietly.

"YAY!!!" Kagome was really happy. 

"We'll be the bestest friends!!" Kagome laughed. This boy would be a really fun friend.

"Uh huh." Inuyasha said. Maybe this girl won't be that bad… he thought.

Just then Sesshoumaru came walking. "Inuyasha stop playing with your girlfriend. Mom is looking for you." 

Inuyasha turned beet red. Ohhhh how he was gonna kill Sesshoumaru when he gets home. He turned around to Kagome. She looked ecstatic. Oh, God how could this day get any worse. He can't be this girl's girlfriend. He just met her. 

"YAY!!!" Inuyasha's gonna be my husband!!" yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha's eyes bulged out. "What the hell!!" "Who the fuck decided that??" (Tisk tisk Inuyasha's bad language) Inuyasha was screaming. He looked to Sesshoumaru who was rolling on the ground from laughter. 

"It's destiny!" Kagome yelled back. Laughing, she yelled bye and ran over to her house where her mom was yelling for her. 

Inuyasha stood there stunned. Dammit, he knew it was bad to move here. After standing there for several seconds he stormed back to the house in even a worse mood.

Meanwhile… Sesshoumaru was still laughing. Oh how fun it would be to tease his little brother now. 

So, how did u like it? Hate it? Is it terrible? I know it's terrible. Lol. 

R&R There's defiantly more to come. If you have any ideas tell me!!!!!


	2. meeting people

YAY I made a new chapter, and it's probably not good since I made it at 3:00 in the morning. I'm so tired. I think I'm going to go to bed soon. 

Oh, yea just to tell you. Inuyasha and Kagome are still little children in this chapter. But in the later chapters they'll be older. Hehe just wanted to tell you that. 

Chapter 2 

It was in the early morning. Sesshoumaru stalked quietly into the house. He had to be careful not to caught, Finally he reached his destination…. his brother's room. With extreme elegance he dumped the heavy bucket of ice water onto his brother's head…….

A huge scream from Inuyasha could be heard throughout the neighborhood.

Inuyasha jumped out of bed. Here he was having a nice dream and then the next thing he knows it he is wet and cold and angry. A huge growl escaped his lips and he jumped to attack Sesshoumaru. 

Sesshoumaru being 11 years old and bigger than Inuyasha easily blocked his brother with one hand. He threw his 7-year-old brother onto the bed. "Inuyasha, you should have known not to sleep late. Your little girlfriend is downstairs waiting for you. You should be glad that I woke you up." Smirking Sesshoumaru went out of the room. 

Kagome, thought Inuyasha. She never leaves me alone. I don't know whether I should be happy to see her or run away. They have been friends for a year now and she still claims that one day they will get married. I don't know whether I should be happy or mad. But it's starting to get irritating. 

Sighing Inuyasha slowly got up dripping wet and started to change in the bathroom. When he got out there was Kagome and her friend Sango. He heard of Sango from Kagome but he never met her until now. 

"Inuyasha why is you bed all wet?" Kagome asked. 

"Long story." Inuyasha grumbled. After muttering some curses, and arguing with the two girls, he started to go downstairs. 

It was a lousy introduction for Sango. Inuyasha was in a really bad mood and didn't want to talk to her nor did he wanted to meet her. 

"Jeez, he's so mean Kagome, why are you ever friends with him?" Sango spat. 

"He's just this way. Later he'll be really nice. Inuaysha is always grumpy in the morning. Also, he's gonna be my future husband." Kagome said. 

Sango's jaw dropped. "HIM?!! Kagome he doesn't' even like you! He'll probably kill you when you sleeping!!" she yelled. 

Before Kagome could respond Inuyasha's mother (I don't know what her name is, somebody tell me what her name) called them. "Kagome, Sango time to eat breakfast, and the two girls raced down to eat." she yelled. 

After breakfast, and a little bit of arguing. Inuyasha finally agreed to meet this Miroku person. Kagome and Sango supposed to meet him after going to Inu's house to see a movie. 

*Flashback

"Please!!!" begged Kagome. "Miroku's really nice and you said before you would meet him." 

"Keh"

"Inuyasha!! You gotta meet him."

"Keh" 

Kagome got really mad at Inuaysha. He is being such a jerk.  He hardly meets anybody. He has to meet Miroku now!!!!! She thought. Even if they tie him up and push him in a wagon. Which they did. 

* End of Flashback

When they got to the park Sango and Kagome untied him, and started talking to this boy about their age. He was about his height and had black hair, which was pulled into a little ponytail in the back. 

"Inuyasha this is Miroku." Kagome said.

Inuaysha looked over to the boy. He was really friendly and proper. Sort of.

"Hi I'm Miroku. I just moved here with my parents'… yada yada (some more talking).

Surprisingly enough for Inuyasha. They got along well. Which was sorta weird for him. At least this guy will be there if the two girls gang up on him again. 

"Inuyasha, Miroku come on!! Were going to miss the movie!!!!" yelled Sango and Kagome. 

Smiling Inuyasha started walking to where the girls were. Maybe this day won't be as bad. 

There, I'm finished with this chapter. So, do you like it??

I'm finished with the chibi characters. The next chapter will probably have them grown up already and teenagers in high school or something like that….

R&R I really need some ideas. 


	3. What is it?

I updated!!! YAY!~! 

I'm so sorry! I know I'm bad with my grammar. So, I checked the spelling twice. I hope it's ok. 

Just wanted to clear things up. 

It's 10 years later. 

Ages of the characters

Inuyasha-17

Kagome-16

Sango-16

Miroku-17

Kikyou-17

Sesshoumaru (I'm sorry he's not in this chapter)- 21

Chapter 3

Inuyasha POV

10 years in the future…. (From the last chapter)

A huge ring from Inuyasha's alarm clock came off. 

"Inuyasha get out of bed!!" my mom called. "You're going to be late to school!!"

"Stupid alarm clock, stupid school." I grumbled and somehow managed to dress up for school.

"Kagome is already here, hurry up!" my mom yelled at me some more. 

"OK, I'm coming." I snapped. Why did Kagome come this early? Oh yea, I had to drive her to school today because her car is in the shop. Untill this day Kagome and me are still friends. Although, after I got a girlfriend: Kikyo, we got into a big fight. 

Flashback to Kagome and Inuyasha's fight

"Inuyasha!!! How can you go out with her??" Kagome yelled.

"I don't know, she's pretty and nice. So, I asked her out." I mumbled. "Well… why do you want care anyway?!" I yelled back. Why does Kagome hate me for dating Kikyo? I thought we were past this marriage thing already. 

"You BAKA!!!" Kagome screamed and then she walked away. 

End of Flashback

But now, everything's ok. We patched things up, even though Kagome still doesn't seem to like Kikyou. 

"I'm coming." I yelled to my mom. When I walked downstairs there I saw Kagome already starting to leave for school. It would have been ok if she didn't have my car keys. 

"Hey wait up." I called for her. I really don't want her to steal my car. Then I would have to walk to school, and I hate walking. 

"Good Morning Inuyasha. You think for one day you can wake up on time?" Kagome spat. 

"Yea…Good morning to you too Kagome." I said sarcastically. "Don't worry we won't be late."

"Fine!" she yelled. 

"Fine!" I yelled back. Why must mornings be so difficult?

School is ok for me. I'm pretty well liked in school. I thought my ears would freak out people, but people liked them or they didn't care. Some people said that Kagome and me would be a perfect pair. I didn't really care or notice much of what people said of Kagome and me. Kagome and me are friends. JUST friends. 

I'm in the basketball team right now and I hate mostly all the subjects in school. I Love Ramen, and I'm not really good socializing. 

Kagome is the archery club with Kikyo. She can be a tomboy. Her closest friends, besides me, are Sango and Miroku. Sango is very spunky. She's in a lot of clubs, and she can be very scary if you get her mad. I'm good friends with Miroku, but he can be a perv sometimes or maybe most of the time. He's in the basketball team with me. He and Sango flirt a lot, but they aren't going out or so they say. 

In Chem. class. 

Kagome started chatting with Sango. She was giggling about something. Once you think about it Kagome was acting weirder than usual. More girly.

"Hey Inuyasha ready for the basketball game tomorrow?" Miroku asked. 

I spun around and there was Miroku standing there. How the hell he got behind me I don't know. 

"Yea, I guess." I said grumbling.

"Hey look, your girlfriend is pointing to you. You better go over there." Miroku said. 

I looked over to Kikyo who was waving for me to come over. I was right about go over there, when a note was flinged over to me. It hit me right in the eye. Grrr…. The note better be good. I opened it and it was from Kagome. 

Inuyasha, 

Meet me at the park after school. I have something important to tell you. 

~~Kagome.

I looked over to Kagome, and she was blushing. What has gotten into her? She hit the note in my eye!!! What she would tell me better be good. Before I walked to Kikyo I told her I'd come. 

School was longer than usual, probably because I really wanted to hear what Kagome had to say. What could be so important? When I got to the park Kagome was already there. Swinging on the swings. I decided to give her a push like I did when we were little. Did I tell you when we were little. I pushed her and sent her flying out of the swing. 

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked. I was really curious. "That Hojo guy bugging you again? I can go and beat him up later if you want to." Hojo had a crush on Kagome forever. But she keeps turning him down. I would feel sorry for the guy, but every time he asks her out. I feel like beating him up.

Kagome looked flush. "Inuyasha can you promise not to tell anybody?" She asked.

"Yea, of course." I replied. What she told me next shocked me.

"Well…. I have a crush on this guy, and I want you to help me hook up with him." Kagome said. 

Haha that's it for now. Please, Please give me ideas on who Kagome's crush is going to be. I'm thinking Sesshoumaru or Kouga or maybe even Naraku? Whoever has the most votes ill put it in. Give me your ideas

R&R for now. 


	4. You want me to what?

I finally updated.  Sorry I didn't update before.  I've been so busy.  I wrote this chapter a lot, because I couldn't get it right.  I'm working on an Inuyasha website, and I'm almost finished.  YAY.  Also, I revised my other chapters so it'll be edited and have a different format.  Thanks for everybody who reviewed.  It helped me decide on the story.  

I don't own Inuyasha

Inuyasha POV (Don't worry I'll change it to Kagome's soon.)

Chapter 4

I stared at her for a loong time.  Kagome had never asked me anything like this in my life.  Did she expect me to play matchmaker?  That would look very wrong for me.  Hell No…. I'm NOT going to be anybody's lapdog.  

I cleared me throat and asked her.  "So…. Who's this person?"

Kagome looked really happy.  Did she actually think I'll help her?

Then I got another shock today.  This must not be good for my health.  

"It's Kouga." She said plainly.  

"Kouga?!!  HIM??  Why the hell do you like him?  He's a freak.  Kouga, the new kid that transferred two weeks ago and got in the basketball team with me.  For a newbie, he was sorta popular.  But I still hate the fact that Kagome has a crush on him.    

"Yes, Him." Kagome jumped out of the swing and looked at me viciously.  "Are you going to help me or not?" She asked demandingly.  

"No!" I quickly said and started walking away.  

I should have walked faster, because after I made a couple of steps, Kagome grabbed my arm and renched me back.  That's gonna make a painful mark on my arm.  

"You WILL help me." She yelled.  I could have sworn I saw flames around Kagome at that moment.  

"Why me?  Why not ask Sango?" I asked complainingly.  

Kagome gave me a pathetic look.  "You know if I tell Sango, she'd go crazy and don't even mention Miroku he has too much of a big mouth.  Every time he sees somebody, the guy will tell everybody.  AND it'll be easy for you to talk to Kouga because you're in the basketball team with him."  

"Uh huh." I said absentmindedly.  Ooo lucky me I'm her best choice.  What a prize this is.  I get to have bunches of fun running around like a freak.  

Kagome smiled at me sweetly.  "So, will you help me?"

"NO!" I told her.  No way could I talk to him.  Never liked him when he moved to our school, not gonna start talking to him now.  (Sorry if I'm being too harsh on Kouga ^^)

"Yes!" she yelled back at me.  

We did this for a while, yelling yes and no like five year olds.  It was getting really embarrassing and painful.  I never knew Kagome could hit so hard.  To make things worse, my seven-year-old cousin, Shippo who was staying at my house and supposedly looks up to me, saw me fighting with Kagome.  

"Inuaysha's getting his butt kicked by a girl." He yelled to everybody he saw.  Ohhhh, how I'm gonna beat him up later.  

"OK FINE!" I said almost screaming.  I couldn't take this anymore; my head's going to crack.  

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said happily.  She hugged me and ran off as if nothing bad happened.  Maybe nothing bad happened to her, but I know my days are goona be a lot worse.  

After standing there cursing at myself for my really bad decision.  I went home to think on how I'm going to actually help Kagome.  I hope like anything that Kagome would get rid of her crush.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Basketball Practice (the next day)

I was practicing my shots for the game today, and somehow I kept on missing my shots.  Shit, the little talk with Kagome yesterday was messing up my head.  Kagome asked me to talk to Kouga, but I haven't even said one word to him yet, with the exception of: move or your in the way or no.  I was praying for something to clear my mind.  And then I got Miroku… I must be attracted to bad luck.  

Miroku came over to me.  "Hey, Inuyasha, what's wrong with you?  You're playing pretty cruddy today.  Did you break up with Kikyo or something?" he snickered.  

"No."  I barked.

"Well, you better start playing better or your going to be replaced by Kouga.  Coach is looking pretty mad at you."  He stated.  

I growled at him, and took another shot.  It missed very far away.  In fact it hit the coach's head.  

"Inuyasha get over here!"

"Well, gotta go.  Hope you lots of luck."  Laughing Miroku walked over to where the cheerleaders were.  I glanced over and Kikyo was glaring at me.  It was the kind of glare that said you better start playing better or else your gonna ruin my reputation of being my boyfriend.  I ignored her and jogged over to where the coach was.  

"Inuyasha!  What is wrong with you?"  As if enough people asked me that today.  

"Nothing coach.  I'm just out of it today." I replied.  

"WELL the big game is tonight!"  So you better get your personal issues straight right now!!" he yelled at me.  This was getting to be very humiliating, about everybody in the gym was looking at me.  

"Kouga, you go in for Inu."  He barked.  "Just until he plays right.  Coach shouted and glared at me.  

I glared back at him and Kouga.  How can I even talk to him when every time I see him I wanna strangle him?  Oh well, I promised Kagome; I'll talk to Kouga… later.  

Haha that's it for now.  Will Inuyasha ever succeed in playing matchmaker?  Or will he even actually make the basket in the ball.  That's it for now your gonna have to wait for later. Until I have time to update again.  Also, I picked Kouga because more people asked for Kouga.  I'll update soon.  

Byez~


	5. movies

I updated again. Sorry my other chapter was so short. I didn't have any ideas on my story. Also, my computer got wrecked again. Deleting my original chapter. I finally got my computer going again. So, here's the next chapter. YAY spring break is finally here for me. Just wanted to tell you HAPPY EASTER!!!!  
  
I wanted to have a break of Inuyasha's POV. So, I changed it to Kagome.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
Ughh, history is so boring. I could sleep, but the teacher was already mad at me for snoring at class yesterday. I looked over and Sango was trying to get my attention.  
  
"What?" I hissed. I do not want to get another boring lecture from the teacher again.  
  
"Kagome, you wanna come over to the see the new movie today." Sango said.  
  
"I can't I'm meeting Inuyasha after school today." I replied.  
  
"But you gotta Kagome!" Sango said forcefully. "Or else, I'm gonna be stuck with that guy throughout the whole movie." Sango said. She pointed to Mikoku, who was grinning at us.  
  
Much as I hate to leave Sango with Miroku, I also needed to talk to Inuyasha about Kouga. So far, I didn't want to tell Sango yet. "I'm sorry, but I can't. Why are you going with to the movie with Miroku?" I asked her.  
  
"Because I lost a bet with him." Sango said distractedly. I looked up and saw the teacher glaring at us. "Bring Inuyasha with us." She said quickly.  
  
Before I could reply. I saw the teacher coming toward us.  
  
"Higurashi as much as I would like to butt in your social life. We have to get through this lesson. As punishment you will hand in a 2-page report why I would not talk in class tomorrow." The teacher said and returned back to the lesson. I glared at him. My teacher and friends are so evil. Sango didn't look even look sorry for what she did to me. Now, I have a 2- page report to do and somehow convince Inuyasha to go to the movies.  
  
**************  
  
I waited next to the door after school. Why must Inuyasha be so late for everything? I had to meet Sango at the movies soon or else face her wrath.  
  
"Wench, sorry I'm late." I spunned behind me and Inuyasha was there. He looked like he was gonna beat up somebody. Must be in a bad mood. Of course who wouldn't? He played so bad at the basketball game yesterday it was funny. When he actually made a shot, he scored for the other team.  
  
"Inuyasha we have to go now if we're going to meet Sango at the movies." I told him. I hope he wouldn't mind that I told him at last minute.  
  
Of course he did.  
  
"WHAT?! Whoever said anything about the movies? I was told just to come to talk about your crush." He barked.  
  
"Inuyasha!!" I hissed at him. Gah I could kill him now. "Don't say it so loud." I said. Luckily there are not a lot of people after school right now.  
  
"Keh, who cares?" he smirked. I hate it when he smirks like that; it's when he's planning something evil. "Obviously, not me and I'm not going to the movies with Sango and Miroku it makes us look like we're like a couple." He said grinning. "And we're not, because I wouldn't go out with you even if you paid me." Now Inuyasha was laughing. I glared at him. Inuyasha is such a jerk.  
  
"Well, you don't have to worry because I wouldn't go out with you." I remarked and stuck my tongue at him. Even though that was really childish.  
  
"Gosh, Kagome take a joke." He remarked. "I was just kidding."  
  
"Humph. You are going to the movies with Sango and Miroku right?" I spat. "Because if you don't I'm going to tell Kikyo that Sesshoumaru made you dress up like a girl one day and I have a picture." Inuyasha turned red. Haha I'm soo evil. One point for me, and none for Inuyasha.  
  
"Fine. I'm going. And I'm driving. I don't trust your driving. Last time, you almost got us killed. No way I'm gonna have my car in the automochanic like yours." Inuyasha muttered and started walking.  
  
"Hey wait-up Inu. You didn't tell me about Kouga yet." Inuyasha stopped mid step and looked back even looking more irritated than ever. "I'll tell you about him in the car." He barked.  
  
"Fine." I yelled back and hurried to the car, I had to run because he looked like he was going to leave without me.  
  
In the car Inu told me a lot about Kouga. Or at least some of the things I asked him. So far, I learned what his favorite color is, what he likes to do for fun, what's his aim, and a lot more. ^_^;; When we got to the movies I saw Sango waving at us. Also, I saw Miroku with a huge red handprint on his face.  
  
"Kagome, Inuyasha I'm really glad that you're here." Sango said cheerily. "Especially because I don't want to be with that jerk by myself." She whispered to me.  
  
"Yea ok." I said happily to Sango.  
  
"Hi Miroku." I said happily to him.  
  
"Hi Kagome. Nice to see you, and Inuyasha too. Are you guys together now?" Before Inuyasha and me could say anything Miroku started ranting again. "Inuyasha, why didn't you tell me. I thought we were close. So, what did you say to Kikyo? I hope you didn't hurt her feelings." he said laughing.  
  
"Me and Kagome are NOT going out, but I can make hurt you if want to." Inuyasha said growling.  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
I was talking with Inuyasha and Sango while leaving Miroku behind. Miroku with a black eye and two slap prints on his face.  
  
"Hey guys, wait up." He said. "Why must everybody place their anger on me?" Miroku sighed, as we were ignoring him.  
  
***************  
  
Me and Sango were seated at the movie while waiting for the movie to start and the boys to finish getting the snacks. Inuyasha made me promise to not to talk about Kouga. "You're going to ruin the movie for me and my food." He said.  
  
Finally they came with popcorn and lots of snacks. Sango and me sat next to each other while Miroku sat next to Sango and Inuyasha next to me.  
  
The movie got me freaked out. Just my luck, they had to pick a horror movie. I hate horror movie, but it was the only movie playing at the time.  
  
This movie was so scary and Sango was all on her own little world with Miroku with her. I was freaking out and really scared at what was happening in the movie when Inuyasha squeezed my hand. "Freaked out much?" he whispered. I didn't know if Inuyasha was just being a jerk or he actually cared.  
  
"No." I remarked and turned my head to the movie.  
  
"Don't worry." He said and I could feel that he was smirking at me. "I'll protect you." He said. I looked up and saw a hint of worry in his eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ahhh I have to stop now. I'll update real soon. But, I'm going to go sleep now. In the next chapter we meet KOUGA!!!! YAY. I can't wait to put him in and it'll probally be in Inuyasha's POV again. 


	6. A fine day at the fair

I finally updated. Sorry I didn't update before, I was supposed to, but I forgot. Haha, well here's the next chapter. So, I'm putting an extra long chapter. Thank you for all the reviews. Umm… also this is an Inu/Kag, Kagome/Kouga fan ficcy. I thought I put it in before, but I forgot. I was so surprised I reached 50 reviews. THANK YOU !!!!! ^______^

Chapter 6

Inuyasha POV

I told Kagome good night and watched her go into her house. Shit, what was I thinking at the movies, saying those things to her? It just blurted out. The worst part was that when I said good night to Kagome I almost felt like kissing her good night. That can not do. I have a girlfriend, and she is in the middle of having a boyfriend. I summed up to a conclusion: I hate my life. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ^__________^

(Week later)

"Inuyasha!"

Huh? I woke up from my bedroom. What is that little voice in my head? It sounded like Kagome. Can't be. It's too early and it's Saturday. Nobody wakes up early for Saturday and I'm not going to start now. I'm going back to sleep. 

INUYASHA!!!" Screamed Kagome. 

I woke up grudgingly. That stupid voice in my head is getting louder, and I can't go back to sleep. Dammit, It's coming from the window. I looked out the window and groaned. It's Kagome. 

"Hi, Inuyasha!" she said happily. 

"Keh, what so you want? It's too early." I yelled out the window. My head hurts and I didn't care about the people that were looking at me like I was a freak. 

"Inuyasha, it's 10:00 o clock already. Your door is locked. Can I come in?" 

"Keh, it's still too early. Go away." 

"It's important." She said, and then suddenly put on her scary face, which was by the way very scary for me. "SO…GET YOUR LAZY BUTT DOWN AND OPEN THE DOOR!!" She screamed. 

She yelled so loud it woke me up, and probably everybody else in the neighborhood too. Unfortunately, Shippo heard her too. 

"Inuyasha, what's all the noise outside?" Shippo said sleepily. He peaked outside and his face brightened. "Ooo, it's Kagome." He said happily. "Hi Kagome, I'll let you in."

"Wait!" but it was too late, Shippo was already racing downstairs. I quickly closed the window and started dressing up. It took me 2 minutes to dress up. I had to hurry, because Kagome was going to come barging in my room and I didn't want her to see an almost naked me.

"Hi, Inu." Kagome said entering the door with Shippo behind her. 

"Hey." I turned to Shippo. "Go Away!" 

"But, I wanna play with Kagome too. It's not fair that you get to keep Kagome by yourself." He wailed. 

I felt my ears turning red when he said that. "Scram!" I yelled at him again and picked him up and threw him outside the door. "Watch some TV or something!" 

"Inuyasha, don't be so hard on Shippo." Kagome said softly. 

I looked at her. "Keh, what is so important anyway?" I barked. 

"Well…remember a week ago at the movies. You said you would set Kouga and me up a date. You did remember right?" She asked.

I groaned. How could I forget? This was probably about the 5th time she asked me. I went through hell that week. Bringing up a plan to bring Kagome and Kouga together. Talking to Kouga, which I hardly do, and listening to Kagome, with her endless babble. I finally put both of them on a date to the fair today.

"Yea. What about it?" I asked

"Well, help me. What should we talk about?" She asked pleadingly. 

"You already know everything. So, stop bugging me." 

"Inuyasha come with me on a date." She asked. 

"Huh?" Was she asking me on a date? "Ummm… I have a girlfriend you know." I sputtered. It was the only thing I could think of. 

"Inu, please. Just in case I need help with Kouga or something." She pleaded. 

"Oh, ok." I felt a little red. Kagome was asking me to come with her and Kouga on the date. Not asking me to go on a date with her. 

"Inuyasha when you come, remember your just there for back up. Don't ruin the date." Kagome said warningly. "Well, I'm going to go now. See ya at seven at the fair right?" she asked and quickly ran back to her house.

I laid on my bed and then saw something suspicious. It was a little shadow near the door. I snuck behind the door and grabbed it. It was Shippo. 

"What are you doing eavesdropping!!?" I yelled.

"Inuyasha, you're hurting me. Let me go! If you don't I'm telling auntie!!" He cried. 

I dropped him and he ran off to safety. 

********************* ^_______^

*Ring*

"Hey, Inu. It's me." Said the voice.

"Huh? Who is this?" 

"It's Kikyo. Your girlfriend. What's up with you? Can't ever recognize my voice?"

Oops Kikyo. She must still be pissed at me for breaking up that date with her the other night. "Hey, Kikyo." I said as sweetly as I could. Try not to get her mad, try not to get her mad I repeated in my head. 

"Inuyasha, the fair is opening tonight. I wanna come." 

"Umm. Ok." 

"Pick me up at 6:30 right?"

"Sure." All of the sudden the fair seamed very familiar to my plans tonight.

"Bye."

"Bye."

*Click*

I stared at the phone. The fair did seem very familiar. Then it came to me. Shit, today is the same day I promised Kagome to help her on the date. It was too late to tell Kagome that I couldn't go, especially if she sees Kikyo and me at the fair. Also, there was no way I could break another date with Kikyo, she would pry my head off. I hope I get out of this day alive. 

************************** ^_______^  
  


I was almost to the door to pick up Kikyo when my mom saw me. 

"Inuyasha. I heard you were going to the fair today."

"Yea." I mumbled. How did she found out that I was going to the fair today?

"Be a dear, and bring Shippo with you." She asked. 

"What?!" I can't do that I have enough problems without my little cousin tagging along. At least I know now how did my mom found out. Shippo that little brat. 

"Well, Inuyasha you're not leaving this house, until you bring Shippo." She said.

"Fine. I'll bring the little brat." I barked. 

"YAY!! I'm going to the fair." Shippo said happily and raced outside.

In the car I told Shippo to behave because I would be bringing my girlfriend along. 

"Ok, Oneechan. I'll behave." Shippo said smartly. 

"I don't know why, but when I picked up Kikyo, Shippo was staring strangely at her. 

***************** ^_________^

"Inuyasha, I want a drink." Kikyo asked complainingly. 

"Yea, ok." I said absentmindedly. I was looking for some trace of Kagome and Kouga. Meanwhile, Shippo was still staring at Kikyo. 

"What is?" Kikyo asked coldly to Shippo. "Stop staring at me. You're a good kid right? So, stop!" Kikyo then bet down to pet him on the head.

"Your not Kagome." Shippo said plainly. "Oneechan said when he would bring his girlfriend, and you're not Kagome."

"What?!" Kikyo then turned back to me. "Inuyasha explain this!" She yelled at me.

I saw turned my head and lots of things were happening at once. 

Miroku and Sango spotted me started walking toward me. Kikyo started yelling my name and then she twisted her hand, which was a bad thing, because when she did that she accidentally scratched Shippo. Shippo started wailing and bit Kikyo's finger. Kikyo was screaming yelled," He bit me, he bit me!!" Then, Miroku and Sango came over and started asking questions. The next thing I know it I see stars circling my head. 

The first clear voice I heard was Miroku.

"Inuyasha, what is going on?" he asked.

I growled. "Wait a sec." I walked over to where Shippo was crying and Kikyo was screaming. "Shippo let go." I barked and I pried him out of his grasp of Kikyo. Then, I took him over to where Miroku was and tossed him over. "Do me a favor, and watch him."

"But Inu-" Miroku started. 

I cut him off by saying I owe him one and will pick him up in a couple of hours. While Miroku stalked off. I went over to Kikyo and tried to calm her down. 

"Inuyasha, don't bring that brat along." She said between sobbs. "And what is up with you and Kagome? Are you cheating on me?!" She asked demandingly. 

"Noo, me and Kagome are just friends. In fact we're going on a double date with her." I sputtered. 

"Really?" Kikyo then all of the sudden stopped crying. 

"Yea, in fact here they are now." I said and in my luck Kagome and Kouga was walking toward us. 

"Hey, Inuyasha, hi Kikyo." Kagome said pleasantly. I heard a gruff hi from Kouga. 

"What is Kikyo doing here?" Kagome hissed in my ear. 

"Well, I thought that you would like to go on a double date." I whispered back

"What?" Kagome hissed. "You never told me that!!"

"Well, now it's happening." I hissed back. 

Kagome shot a dirty look at me and looked over to Kouga. "Come on Kouga." She yelled and dragged him to the games. 

I growled and watched them, Kagome was doing everything for him, and she didn't even mind. Watching them more and more got me angrier each time. 

"Hey, Kouga." I barked to him. I might as well get used to him, while I'm here. Kikyo was busy talking with some of her friends she saw. So, she sorta forgot about me, and Kagome was doing her thing whatever she was doing. So, it was just Kouga and me. 

"Hey, Inu. Thanx for introducing me to Kagome. She's a total babe." He said. His eyes were all around her. 

"Yea." I mumbled. 

"And the best part of all is that she totally is into me. I mean, she does everything I want her to do. I like her." He said eagerly. I got really mad when he said that. Kagome is my friend and I'm not going to let her be treated like trash. The he started talking. While he was ranting on he kept changing conversions and cutting me off when I said something. Can the guy keep a straight conversation? 

"Yea.. I like Kagome. She reminds me of myself. I like myself. I like popcorn. Do you? The fair is ok. I want to win something. Let's go against each other. I'm hungry…." Kouga ranted on from hunger to TV shows. I was trying to listen, but he's so hard to listen to. The guy's attention span is as big as a dime. To stop him, I slipped my drink onto his head. 

"Oops.." I grumbled. 

Kouga was drenched with soda. I smiled; I could tell he was mad at me.

"Inuyasha!! What the fuck was that for!?" he yelled. 

"Yea." I mumbled quietly. Then spoke up. " Sorry, Kouga I-"

I was cut when I Kagome came barging in. "Inuyasha, what are YOU doing?!"

I was going to say something to back me up, when Kikyo cut me off. Can't a guy speak his peace, without getting cut off by someone?

"He wasn't doing anything, Kagome. So, stop bothering my man." Kikyo yelled. 

"Your man?! Bitch. Can't keep anything right." I was going to come over when Kouga did. But, I decided not to go over when he got knocked down in their fight.

"What did you say? You calling me a bitch?"

"That's what I said bitch. You that dumb?"

"Inuyasha take me home now!" Kikyo yelled. "There is no way I would stay another minute with her around!" She spat. Kagome then shot her a dirty look of disgust. While, Kouga was still knocked down from the cat-fight. Before I could say anything else, like anybody would let me, Kikyo dragged me to the car. 

I dropped Kikyo off grumbling on how bad a day it was today. Some day at the fair. Hardly spent 3 hours there. When I remembered I forgot something important.

Shippo

~~~~~~~

Yea, I'm finally done with this chapter. It took me 2 days to type it, because of lack of ideas. Tell me some of you ideas. Sorry this chapter I didn't put a lot of Kouga in it. I wonder what I'm going to do with Kikyo. Also, should I make it a Kagome/Inuyasha ficcy or Kagome/Kouga fic. I like Kouga. So, I wouldn't mind pairing him up with Kagome, but then I like Inuyasha pairing too. I'm trying to make Kouga a nice person yet obnoxious sometimes, if that makes any sense. Also, I put Shippo in just for the fun of it. ^^


	7. Somebody spying

Majority vote for Inu/Kag. Sorry Kouga. (. I'll try to update at least once a week. Well, here's the story.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Inuyasha POV  
  
It was a normal day at school. Maybe, except for the whispers about me flying around the school about me. Kikyo must be up to something.  
  
*Slam* a huge backpack hit the top of my head. I turned around ready to kill the person who did that and I saw Miroku laughing at me.  
  
"Miroku, the hell?! What are you doing?" I growled.  
  
"Now, now Inuyasha." He said shaking his head at me. "You owe me for watching Shippo, while you make a fool of yourself at the fair." He said laughing. I tried to punch him to shut up, but Miroku easily dodged it.  
  
"Yea right, you helped for nothing. I still got grounded. Can't go anywhere now in the weekend. And WHAT did you hear about the fair?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing." He remarked grinning. "Except."  
  
"Except what?" I barked.  
  
Miroku burst into laughter. "Except I saw the whole thing."  
  
"What!!!" I was getting angry. Miroku spying at me? Grr.. Why didn't I notice him?  
  
I was going to yell at him some more, when something caught my eye. I saw Kagome and Kouga together in the hall. Kouga with his hand around Kagome's waist. I growled softly. I knew Kagome knew I was there, but she didn't even look at me. Dammit, some time to depend on your best friend.  
  
"So. Kagome and Kouga is a pair now. Huh Inuyasha? And I guess you're not in good terms with Kagome? Of course I wouldn't be in good terms with a person that almost ruined my date, and poured soda all over my date. I quickly shot him a death glare.  
  
"Kagome is being a bitch." I said when we passed by her. I said it only loud enough for her and some people around me to hear. Luckily, Kouga didn't hear. He was too busy talking to one of his friends. I expected her to yell something, but she only ignored me. That got me really mad.  
  
"Inuyasha-." Miroku started. I groaned I didn't want another one of his lectures.  
  
I quickly cut him off. "Did Sango and Shippo see me too?"  
  
"No, she was too busy playing with Shippo. You know, you ruined my date too. After Shippo came, all Sango wanted to do was hang around Shippo, and not me."  
  
I laughed. "At least Shippo is good for something."  
  
Miroku shot me a sympethic look. "Anyway, by the way you were acting in the fair. You seamed. sort of jealous."  
  
"WHAT?!" I yelled I'm not jealous of her. I'm not jealous of anything.  
  
"You should tell Kagome how you feel." Miroku said. I looked up to see Miroku expecting to see him burst out in laughter. But, when I looked up I saw he was actually serious.  
  
"Yea, that she's being a bitch." I stated.  
  
"Miroku sighed. "You like her don't you Inuyasha?"  
  
"..." That got me. I was right about to say some thing when  
  
*Ring*  
  
At the sound of the bell saved me. "See you after school." I mumbled and ran off to my next class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^______________ ^  
  
*After School*  
  
I was looking for Miroku, and I couldn't find him anywhere. While I was wandering aimlessly around the halls I bumped into something.  
  
"Sorry" I mumbled, and went to go on my way aimlessly around the halls."  
  
"Inuyasha?" A familiar voice called for me. I turned and there was Kagome.  
  
"Hey" I said quietly and she walked over to me.  
  
"Look, Inuyasha. About what happened at the fair-"  
  
I cut her off. I seem to do that a lot. "I'm Sorry." I blurted out.  
  
"Huh?" She looked surprised.  
  
"What do you mean huh? I said sorry. You've been ignoring me the whole day!" I yelled. You would have thought sorry was good enough, but noooo it wasn't.  
  
"Oh, about ignoring you. I was still mad at you then, but I though about it and.."  
  
"And what?" I hope she wouldn't yell at me again.  
  
"And I decided to forget about it. After all, it was because of you me and Kouga got together." Kagome said happily.  
  
"Yea." I mumbled and started to walk away.  
  
"Inuyasha" Kagome said quietly. I quickly stopped and turned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Thank you." Kagome smiled sweetly.  
  
"Yea." I mumbled and gave her a hug. As a pulled back I felt her turning red. I guess it was because I haven't hugged her in a long time.  
  
"See you later Inuyasha." Kagome said cheerily, and she came up and kissed me on the cheek, and ran off.  
  
I was glad nobody was there and that Kagome ran off quickly, because my cheeks were bright red.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^___________^  
  
I came home a little late. Even though my mom yelled at me, I felt happy today. There was a little bit of noise coming from Kagome's house and I went to check it out.  
  
I saw something I never wanted to see.  
  
Kagome and Kouga kissing???!!!!!  
  
The hell?! What is he doing to her?? At first I felt shocked, and a little bit of sadness for some reason. But then a lot of anger come-up me. Somebody is goona get their ass kicked.  
  
Ahhhh please don't kill me. *running away from some people with knives* This fic WILL be an Inuyasha/Kagome fan fic. I just wanted to stir something up. Hehe I'm just being evil. I will put more on what Kikyo is scheming up. I think the next chapter will be in Kagome's POV. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Please, please R@R. 


	8. What do you want?

I was going through my stuff, when I just realized I haven't updated for a long time. I'm sorry. I almost forgot about this ficcy, but some people reminded me to write this story. ^^ Thanks for everybody that reviewed so far!!!! You really encouraged me to continue with this ficcy. 

Chapter 8

I do not own Inuyasha

Kagome's POV

I thanked Kouga for taking me to the restaurant and told him good night. I was11: 30, so I was past my curfew. My mom is going to kill me when I got home. I turned to go to my house, but before I could even take a step there, Kouga roughly grabbed my arm and turned me around. 

"You forgot one thing." He whispered in my ear. Before I could react, he put his lips against mine into a rough kiss. This was my first kiss, and I felt ecstatic, but some how it wasn't what I would expect it to be. It felt like it was missing something… 

As Kouga pulled back from the kiss he quickly said good night, hopped into the car and left me in a daze. I walked toward my home and while looking up; I could have sworn I felt somebody looking at me. I quickly turned to Inuyasha's house, but his light was turned. I quickly shrugged it off, Inuyasha is grounded. He's most likely sleeping by now. He couldn't have seen me. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ^____________^

"So, Kagome what happened last night?" Sango asked. 

At the sound of her voice, I snapped back into reality. "What do you mean, what happened last night?" I said nervously. Sango looked at me with concern. I smiled back at her, remembering why I'm here. I was buying a birthday gift for Shippo. 

"She means about you and Kouga." A familiar voice interrupted us. I turned around and there was Miroku standing next to us. Somehow, he managed to get next to us without us knowing, and was now holding Sango around the waist. 

"How long have you've been eavesdropping." Sango said irritably, while struggling to take his hand off her waist. Her face had a little shade of red. Was she blushing? I giggled; I knew she secretly liked Miroku. I'm going to have to get some of the truth from her later. 

"Not long just now." Miroku smirked. "So what DID happen?" 

Somehow Miroku's words just triggered in my mind. "Does, everybody know that we kissed?" I screamed. I again forgot that I was in a public place and people passing by started to look at me strangely. 

"Kagome, you and Kouga kissed?! And you didn't tell me!?" Sango shouted. She looked at with disbelief, and Miroku started laughing. I knew as soon as I blurted those words out, I should have kept my mouth shut. I quickly kicked Miroku in the shin, who was laughing a lot. The way Miroku and Sango were surprised; I doubt hardly Kouga told anybody yet. 

"It was just a little kiss." I wailed. I looked down at Miroku who was almost in tears laughing. "Miroku, stop it!!" . 

"I'm sure it was a little kiss." Miroku laughed. "You probably kissed lots of times before, but never announced it before in public." He said pointing to some people looking at how weird we were. "You sure you haven't had sex yet?" He said still shaking from laughter. Both Sango and me shot death glares at him. I was right about to kill him when I heard him mutter, "Good thing Inuyasha didn't hear that."

"Huh? Why would Inuyasha care?" I asked suspiciously. 

Miroku just shook his head. "Never mind." 

I made Miroku swear that he won't tell what I had just said in public. To my delight, in the midway of his sentence answering back, Sango abruptly cut in the conversation. "Tell me about it now, Kagome." She said forcefully. Then, she turned to glare at Miroku. "You fallow us, and I'll kill you." Then she started dragging me somewhere. Once Miroku was out of sight, Sango somehow forced me to tell everything about yesterday. 

"Did you like it?" she asked.

"Huh? Like what?" 

"The kiss." Sango replied. "You don't look as happy as I thought you would." She smiled at me. "This was your first kiss."

I laughed. "Yeah, it was." 

"You know, Inuyasha came home late last night. It would be bad if he saw you.." Sango muttered. It never occurred to me if Inuyasha saw me with Kouga? I shook my head. He probably wouldn't care. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ^_________________^

Sango's words about Inuyasha kept me up all night. So, I visited in the morning to see Inuyasha.. I was right about to open the door when

*Slam* 

The door hit me in the face. 

"Hey, watch it!" I yelled as I stumbled into his room. 

"Do you always run into people's doors, or do you do it just to annoy me." Inuyasha barked.

"I thought you would be happy to see me because, we haven't seen each other in a long time." I replied sharply back.

"If you mean couple of days is a long time. Ok." He rudely remarked. His eyes suddenly lit up. "Why are you here?"

"Inuyasha you are so moody." I laughed and was walking toward him when I slipped and both of us went crashing on his bed. 

"You clumsy wench!!" I heard Inuyasha yell before we crashed. 

"My heard hurts." I moaned. For a second, I forgot what I was on top of. It fells warn though. I looked up and started going red, I was right on top of Inuyasha. 

I started to panic, when I heard a voice; "Get off me." Inuyasha coughed. 

At the worst possible timing, Miroku happened to walk in. "Inuyasha I came to return your-" he stopped at mid-sentence gawking at us. 

"Wait, Miroku!!" I yelled and quickly scrambled off Inuyasha. 

Before I had anytime to explain. Miroku quickly dropped the cd and grinned at me. Miroku started laughing and looked back at Inuyasha "Sorry, I came at a wrong time." And ran out the door, leaving Inuyasha and me speechless. 

My face was very red, and I picked up the cd and quickly handed it to Inuyasha. "I'm really sorry." I replied nervously. "I got to go." I said quickly. 

At the sound of Kouga's name Inuyasha's eyes went into focus and gave me a glare. "Or, maybe because nobody's seen you is because you've been hanging around with that freak, Kouga." He mumbled.

I heard him and lost my temper. "Kouga's not a freak, and I do not spend all my time with him!" 

"Yea right, I bet you're going to see him right now." 

"…….."

"I was right!" He spat. 

"Well, why do you care anyway?" I yelled back at him. 

"Because I-" Inuyasha eyes suddenly darkened. "Never mind." He muttered. "You wouldn't care." After he said that, he quickly walked out of the room. 

I stood there for a couple seconds, trying to process what had just happened. I quickly spun around. "Wait Inuyasha!" I called to him, but he already left. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ^__________^

I was trying to find Inuyasha all the day. After that day we had the fight, he seemed to be avoiding me all week. I quickly took a sneak peak in the gym. Maybe he was practicing basketball. But, I only saw Kikyo there. I was right about to sneak out, when a voice stopped me. 

"Kagome, funny seeing you here." I turned around and there was Kikyo smirking at me. 

"You too" I muttered and then tried to walk away. 

"Are you lost Kagome?" Kikyo said smirking at me, and started walking toward me. She's so scary when her face is like that. 

"No. I was just leaving." 

"I know your plan Kagome. You're trying to let all the guys like you, and steal them away. Just like you've been trying to do with Inuyasha." I stared at her. What's with this girl? Can't she leave me in peace? 

I smirked. "Actually, I thought you were describing yourself."

Kikyo's face turned sour, and she raised her hand and was right about to smack me, when somebody caught it. "You know Kikyo, it isn't nice to pick on people." 

I finished this chapter, and there's another cliffhanger. R@R. To give me some ideas or to make me update sooner. ^_^ I'll try to update as fast as I can. 


End file.
